Twisted Fate
by outlawqueen16
Summary: ON HIATUS.What happens after Emma becomes the dark one. The one who is to save Emma is not who anyone foresees,especially Regina. Except one man- Merlin. Fate and destiny are unavoidable. sometimes twisted. mostly concentrating on outlaw queen/regina with others in background. Based on how lana described the season-twisted fate. Mostly T. A few chapter may be M-ish.
1. Chapter 1: five hours

Five hours…

That's how long it took to go from one threat to the next. Five hours of something that seemed normal. Five hours of which she enjoyed a hot shower and change of clothes, dinner at grannies with her son, and a walk in the moonlight with her returned soul mate. Five hours until Emma was the new Dark One, sacrificing herself for Regina.

Regina hated owing people.

Regina now sat in her vault, paging through her books about the dark one. She sighed to herself as she was finding nothing that could tell her where Emma had gone. tornadoed into another world was the most likely prospect. Perhaps the enchanted forest, to where the dark one was originally made? Perhaps she somewhere locked away in storybrooke? No that could not be true, she would have appeared when that idiot guyliner wearing pirate tried to summon her.

Regina's eyelids were drooping as she stared at the pages. Saving Robin and traveling to an alternate universe, sleep was not something she had experienced within the past two days. She had to bring Emma back from the darkness. The montra in her head over and over, _I hate owing people._

She hated owing people, but no one had ever done something like this for her. It seemed this time Emma did have her back. "How stupid can she be!" regina huffed throwing the books down and holding her head in her hands, thoughts of the evil black vortex sucking Emma up plaguing her mind. That's when she felt strong arms loop around her waist.

 _Damn the thief for having the swiftness he does!_

"My love, you won't be able to help her if you run yourself ragged. Lord knows we have not slept a wink in two days," he whispered into her ear.

"I have to find her Robin. Sh..She saved me and I hate owing people, but everyone is looking to me to fix this and find her. Nothing is showing up in these books. I don't know what to do or even where to start!" Regina was on the brick of tears. Everything…it was all too much.

Robin lay his hands upon her cheeks, "Regina, you don't have to do this alone. All of us are in on this one. Especially me. I owe her as well."

"Why in the world would you owe her?"

Robin rolled his eyes. This woman did still not get it. Stubborn.  
"If it wasn't for her I would have lost you…again. I almost lost you, for the third time. I couldn't live though losing you. Not again."

A tiny smirk appeared on regina's lips, "I don't think I could let you go again either. But I don't know if I can do this Robin. I don't think I can play the savior!"

Robin pulled her closer to him, "You can Regina. You can do this and you don't have to do this alone. You don't have to do anything alone ever again. I'm here and I am not going anywhere ever again. I made that mistake once and I won't do it again."

Regina looked up at him unbelieving. Tears were hreatening to leave her eyes. They would drop if she blinked.

"This is all too much Robin! Everything is so over whelming with Zelena, the baby, the sonogram tomorrow, finding Merlin, and now Emma too. Its all too much!"

That's when she lost it. Sobs wracked her body as Robin held her as close as he could. She knew she was letting her walls drop with him again. Even though she was on the road to forgiving him, not let Zelena win, she still felt betrayed by him. How could he move on so quickly? How could he sleep with Zelena—No Marian—so quickly? Would she be able to get through this sonogram tomorrow without losing it? Will Robin throw her to the curb when he finds out she can't give him children of their own? Where is Merlin? Will they be able to find him? Find Emma? Save Emma? It was all too much. She finally broke down, from everything, with these thoughts ripping through her mind. It was as if the tears she held in for all of these were finally let go.

Robin held her until the sobs subsided. It could have been minutes, it could have been hours. He is not sure. He really didn't care. She was in his arms again and he took in the scent of fresh air and apples that was so uniquely Regina.

Her sobs subsided finally, bringing robin out of his stupor. "milady, you're exhausted. Lets get some rest and all of us will figure out a plan tomorrow. As far as the sonogram goes, if you feel like you can't go I understand."

"No!" She cut him off. "You are here for me and I want to be there for you. We said we were doing things together and that includes this. I will not that let that green toad tear us apart!"

"Thank you milady. I do not deserve this. I do not deserve you. I am so sorry for everything. For the pain I have caused you," He choked out.

"It's not your fault Robin. She manipulated you…but I can't help it that does still hurt. Still feels fresh. It seems you moved on so quickly. That maybe you're only with me because she wasn't really Marian. Like I'm your second choice…"

"NO! You were never my second choice Regina. You were my only choice and that choice was taken away from me the moment I had to cross that line. I didn't know what to do. I felt like a piece of my soul had been ripped away."

"That's because I'm your soul mate," She quipped back.

"I know my love. I was the one who lost hope. I thought I would never see you again. Thought you were lost to me forever. I thought trying to reconnect with Marian could make me forget. But it didn't. No matter what, my dreams were always of you. You have my heart and my soul Regina. I will spend the rest of my life making it up you and treating you like the Queen you are. You once gave me your heart and I lost it. I wont do it again."

A single tear fell upon her cheek. " But on your honor, you helped to get my heart back. I think we need to take things slow Robin. Rebuild. Together."

" I feel blessed you're even giving this sorry thief a second chance, perhaps one I don't deserve."

" As I said before, I won't let Zelena win. I will not let her tear us apart even further," she yawned.

"Come on my love, lets go home and get some much needed rest. We will meet with everyone tomorrow after the appt and come up with a game plan."

"Home huh? Who said my house was suddenly yours?"

"Oh I know you wouldn't want to go without me in your bed tonight?" he smirked back at her.

"Please like I want the stench of forest on my Egyptian cotton sheets?"

"milady…you know you have missed that smell. Just as I have missed the scent of apples and cinnamon." He replied back with while pulling her into his embrace.

"That I have Thief," she murmurs back to him as he presses his lips passionately to hers. He has wanted to do that all night. Since he first saw her step into his apartment in New York and held her again. AT that time he couldn't, but now he could and he wasn't going to waste it. It felt so right between the two.

This felt like them, a small ray of hope that they could get back to things and how they were. The banter they shared while in the enchanted forest and the closeness/pull they felt in Storybrooke. Hope—a word that she was never familiar with. A word Robin had lost. It was a word they would come all too familiar with. A word that would both hold pieces of them. Right now they did not know that. It would be a battle one they would face together.

Robin lead Regina home. They changed into night clothes and for the first time in a long time they fell asleep…together. Unknowing the first fight for hope would start tomorrow. Against Zelena.

 **AN: This would be a Multi chapter FF if anyone would like me to continue? Please excuse the writing/grammer errors. I wrote one FF many years ago. I work in the medical field and I am no writer. Let me know what you guys think and if you would like me to continue. Next up will be what happens with zelena at the sonogram. Uh oh. As Adam and eddy said, she sure lives up to her name. WICKED.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wicked Words

**Wicked Words**

 **AN: To guest reviewer-Who said her name was going to be hope? Things aren't always as they seem? (see what I did ) Hope you continue with the story and see where I am going with this.**

 **Thanks for the follows/favorites. I'll continue then. Updates will most likely be more on weekends. Especially next week when work is crazy.**

The walls were too white. The lights were too bright. The chairs were too hard. Regina and Robin were sitting in the waiting room of the OBGYN section of the hospital. He was fidgeting in his seat and she was nervously wringing her hands together. Time seemed not to move as they were waiting for Zelena to be escorted into an examination room.

Robin grabbed Regina's hand before she gave herself a blister. "It's going to be alright love."

"Is it?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

Dr. Whale walked into the room at that point. "Regina, Robin we are done with her physical exam and history. The Ultrasound is next if you would like to join?"

"Yes we will be joining." Robin replied back to the doctor.

"Good you too can follow me." Dr Whale replied back to them as Regina and Robin got up from those too hard of seats and followed him through the door and down the hall way.

Entering the room behind Whale, they saw Zelena laying on examination table next to the ultrasound machine. "Oh look a nice little audience for this show. Would you care for some popcorn?" Zelena smirked.

"Can it Zelena! We are here to make sure Robin's child is healthy, not to listen to your insufferable mouth." Regina snapped back.

Having no response, Zelena just sneered back at Regina. Whale prepped Zelena for the ultrasound, not even bothering to tell her the gel would be cold. He didn't seem to be entertained by Zelena's antics. Within seconds of pressing the transducer to Zelena's stomach, the room sounded with the quick pace of the baby's heart beat. Making everything seem all the more real. She was definitely not lying about being pregnant. Robin was nervous and panicked. Regina's heart dropped into stomach. She would never have this.

The anxious moment was interrupted by Robin's cell phone. He took it out of his pocket and showed Regina that it was Little John calling, silently telling her he had to take it because John was watching Roland. He stepped out of the examination room.

Whale handed papertowels to Zelena to clean herself of the gel."Everything looks good with the baby. It's a good size and the heart is strong. Would you guys like a copy of the sonogram?"

"I know I want one. What about you sis? Want a picture of your niece or nephew? Or would it be your possible step child?" Zelena smirked towards Regina.

"Shut it Zelena. I know Robin would want a picture of HIS child. One you are going to watch grow from very far away!"

"Alright let me go make a few copies." Whale replied as he stepped out of them room.

As Zelena cleaned her stomach, she looked towards Regina."So your majesty, how does it feel to look at something you'll never have? That I'll be connected to him in a way you will never be?"

It's like zelena took the words right out of her mouth "I have a child, Henry, and he will always be more than enough. Roland also holds a place in my heart. So don't think you can get to me with your little taunts! It's like we were always suppose to be a family. He's my soulmate!" Regina snapped back.

" A little testy aren't we? You sure you're not upset dear sister? Or perhaps a little frustrated? Robin not getting the job done for you? Some soul mate"

" My relationship with Robin is none of your business! What we do or don't do is none of your concern" she slipped.

"Or perhaps you can't bring yourself to sleep with him. Too busy thinking about how he moved on so quickly. I gotta say sis, I see why you were so into it. He is quite an excellent lover. Would you like to know all the glorious things he did to me in the dead of night?"

Regina looked down not being able to make eye contact with Zelena, forcing the tears not to spill. She would not let zelena see her cry. She will not win. "When he touches you, are you thinking if he touched me like that too. Or caressed me there as well. It was oh so wonderful to see him biting his lip to keep him from screaming my name in ecstasy."

"Shut up!" Regina growled.

"Oh how about that thing he does with hips? Did he do that to you too? He was so easy to manipulate. Would come to bed like a little honorable puppy. All I had to do was use the past promises of his dead wife and his son against him. He folded so easily.

"STOP IT!"

"He told me it was a miracle I was alive and how he would be a fool not to take advantage. And oh boy did he! I must say though, the icing on the cake was watching him delete your number from his phone. I FINALLY had taken your happy ending away from you!" Zelena cackled

Regina stared in shock at Zelena's word, eyes almost bugging out of her head. She realized this is why Robin never called her. She had deleted her. Out of her life. Did he think about her at all while in New York? Was it that easy for him.?While she was trying to fight for her, no their, happy ending by finding the author, he was moving on.

It was at this time Whale and Robin walked back in the room. Her ears were buzzing. She thought she heard Robin say something about Roland not knowing where he left his stuffed monkey.

Whale gave them their copies of the sonogram pictures and made an another appointment for 4 weeks. Regina said nothing. Zelena's wicked words ringing in her ears, tearing her world apart.

After making sure Zelena was locked back into her prison, Regina met Robin back at the car. She slipped into the driver's seat and buckled her seat belt. From her peripheral vision, she saw Robin reaching to entwine their fingers together. She pulled her hand away as Robin's face changed with worry

"Is everything alright Milady?" softly trying to comfort her.

"fine." She replied back in a short tone. "We have to meet henry, the uncharmings and captain guyliner at Granny's now. Come up with some magical way to save Emma!"

" We will figure it ."

"Yeah. Right. Whatever. Lets get going."

Regina was definately not ok.

 _Did he touch her the way he touches me?_  
_

They met the group of heros at granny's to discuss the next plan to rescue Emma. Hugging Henry had brought a slice of peace to her mind. Her son. She sat next to her son away from Robin. Everyone noticed the distance and awkwardness, even Robin. Who looked at Regina with concern.

The Apprentice was not dead. The fairies think they can revive him to help aide in their search. Maybe he knew where Emma had been taken. Other's agreed that it could be the Dark Ones Vault, where the first dark one was created.

Through her studies, Bealle had found that Merlin was most likely in Camelot. The part of the enchanted forest ruled by King Arthur and Gwenivere. This wouldn't be so bad if they had a bean to travel there, but they did not. Hook had suggested maybe there was a door somewhere similar to the one that lead to Arendelle. After all, the door was in the sorcerer's house.

The group had made the trip to the sorcerer's mansion. They looked through the many rooms for any signs of another magical door. Their search was fruitless. Nothing was going to be easy today. Tomorrow would be another day for a meeting. Maybe the apprentice would wake up.

Everyone was walking out of the mansion when Henry stopped her. "Mom are you ok? You've been incredibly quiet today."

"I'm fine Henry. It's just already been an incredibly long day."

"Did the sonogram not go well?" he inquired. Regina cupped his chin. "That henry is not for you to worry about." Henry couldn't help to look at her with concern. He only looked away as Robin approached, "What do you say I grab Roland and we all meet and have an afternoon in the park. Maybe I can show you Henry the fundamentals of shooting a bow and arrow?"

"Cool! What do you say mom, can he?" henry replied excitedly.

"Sure as long as you guys are careful and no one ends up with an arrow in their butts."

"I wouldn't dream of letting that happen milady." Robin chuckled as he slid his hand around her waist and caressed her back.

 _Did he caress her like that too?_

They had spent the day together, like a real family. This is all she could have ever wanted, but she couldn't enjoy it because wicked words kept repeating in her head. She couldn't enjoy watching Robin teach Henry the mechanics of the Bow and Arrow. Couldn't enjoy feeding the ducks by the lake with Roland. Couldn't enjoy the picnic dinner under a willow tree with her soulmate and what she dreams of becoming the family she always wanted.

Now she sat on her bed, waiting for Robin to come to bed from tucking Roland in. Waiting on the inevitable conversation they needed to have, for she had been distant all day and Robin was not one to ignore this. He was her soul mate and could always see right thru her, like no one else could.

The door creaking open and the dipping of the bed brought her out of her reverie. "My love you can not hide from me. What is going on? You've been distant and forlorn all day."

Regina finally made eye contact with him, perhaps for the first time all day. A wet sheen to her eyes. "Kiss me" She demanded.

"What?" Robin was confused.

"Just Kiss me. Like you mean it."

"I always mean it with you." He whispered as his lips caught hers for the first time that day. She needed a distraction from these wicked words. She straddled his lap not breaking the kiss. Their tongues met, their hands wandering and caressing. His touch was so gentle and loving, it almost brought tears to her eyes. He cupped her cheeks as he angled their heads to deepen the kiss further.

 _Did he touch her this way too?_

He guided his hands down her neck, her shoulders, her arms, her waste, hips, and finally came to rest on her thighs.

 _Did he caress her like this too?_

Then he did that thing with his hips.

 _Did he do that thing with his hips too?_

She couldn't do this. "STOP!"

"Regina, what is it? Did I do something to hurt you."

"I don't know if I can do this Robin…" It was barely a whisper. She didn't even give him a chance to reply. She felt like the walls were coming down around her.

She poofed out of the room.

 **Next update will probably be on the weekend. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight For Her

Fight For Her.

 **AN: This one is more from Robin's point of view. Here's a little snow thief friendship? Or perhaps snow on regina's side? A little angst before that…sry :-/**

Robin was left sitting on the bed dumb founded. "What the hell just happened?" He whispered to himself. Things seemed to be going so well between them; they seemed to be moving forward; however, something seemed to be a miss since the ultrasound. There was no time to wonder, he had to go find her. A time ago he did not go after her as he should and he was not going to make that mistake again.

Before he left, he stopped at Henry's room and asked if he would mind watching Roland for a few hours. "Sure Robin, no problem." Henry replied.

Robin turned to leave the boy's room when Henry's words stopped him, "my mom pushes people away when she's hurt and upset. Don't give up on her. Fight for her. After all, we don't give up one the people we love, right?"

"Right. Thanks Henry." Robin grinned at the boy before he turned to go and chase after the woman he loved.

An hour had elapsed and he searched all over town for her. He had checked her vault, Grannies, the Mayor's office, her apple tree, the docks, the stables, and even the bench by the lake where he chose her. No luck at any of these places.

 _Where the hell did she go? Where would she go to think, to find solace?_

It suddenly hit him. This should have been the first place he looked. Turning on his heels, he made his way into the depths of his forest. He marched along the path of the woods into the forest of the pine trees until he found her, sitting on a certain fallen log. The elegant light of the moon highlighted her pale skin and dark, soft locks.

 _Stunning…in every way_

Robin moved forward, the crunching of the fallen leaves causing Regina to turn towards the sound. "We have to stop meeting like this M'lady," Robin smirked.

Regina just stared his way, no sneer back at him, as he made his way over and sat next to her. Unable to make full eye contact with him this close, she turned away and stared into the black of night at the trees beyond.

"Something entertaining about that tree—is it magical?" He chuckled. There was no response but the crickets chirping in the background. He looked over at her profile, and that's when he saw a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Regina, what is it?" he asked as he grabbed her chin and gently tried to get her to look at him. What he saw broke his heart. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes were strained, red, and puffy from crying for quite some time.

"Did you touch her like you touch me?" she barely whispered. Robins eye grew as big as saucers. "What are you talking about Regina?"

"Zelena had told me you had touched and caressed "marian" the same way you did me. She taunted me today, Robin. Told me everything you did and how soon you did it," she choked on her own words.

"Oh my love you can't listen to her. She manipulates and…"

"I don't think I can do this right now Robin. I-I think…I need some space" she quickly cuts him off.

"You don't mean that,Regina. You—we can't let her win and this is how she will do it, by tearing us apart."

"YOU HAD GONE TO BED WITH HER LIKE A LITTLE HORNY PUPPY—BARELY AFTER WE WERE APART! BITING YOUR LIP TO KEEP FROM SCREAMING HER NAME" She roared as she stood and turned away from him. Zelena's words were on repeat in her mind, like a record skipping.

He followed behind her and tried to turn her to look at him. "It's not what you think. She's manipulating my actions and making it look like something it's not. It's not her name-"

"I can't hear anymore today. I-I'm so tired. If you're in love with me like you say you are, you will give me some space."

He took her hand and squeezed it. "If that's truly what you wish M'lady. I-I'm sorry for the pain this has caused you."

"You shouldn't be sorry. You should regret the day you met me. For when you did, she brought you and Roland into her dirty game. It's my fault this has all happened. Nothing in my life can ever go my way. I guess it's the karma I get for all the pain I have caused in my past.'

"Things can change Regina. We can make it."

"As I said before, if you knew the full story of my life, you wouldn't be saying that." She said before she poofed away.

 _I really hate that!_ Robin thought to himself

 **Grannies. A few hours later**

Robin sat on a stool at grannies, nursing his 5th glass of whiskey. Whiskey.

 _What about this? Is this magical?_

 _Not exactly…but it is a liquid that can conger courage, give strength, or even act as a love potion, of sorts. She smiled (god that smile). It's called Whiskey and, no, it's not magical…especially the next day._

He didn't even notice snow coming up to him. "What's with the forlorn look? That whiskey isn't going anywhere. Is Regina here with you?"

Robin jumped out of his seat and barely processed what Snow said. He turned his attention towards her "She…she said she needed some space."

"What happened?" Snow inquired as she sat on a stool next to Robin.

"At Zelena's ultrasound today, I had left the room because I had received a phone call from Little John concerning Roland. It must have been at this time that Zelena divulged, in great detail, my terrible mistakes and poor decisions. How I had tried to move on with someone, who I thought was my wife, even though my heart belonged—belongs—to another. I felt like my soul was torn, it was so painful I couldn't stand it. What have I done? She's rebuilding the walls I have gotten through because of said mistakes. How can I blame her though?" Robin choked through the words, unable to look Snow in the eyes.

Snow looked at him with empathy. "Robin, I am going to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them 100% honestly." Robin nodded in response.

"In the Enchanted Forest, during the "missing year," even through all the bickering you were able to break through some of her walls." Robin scoffed at that. "You were able to, Robin, I saw it with my own eyes. Was that easy?"

"No it wasn't, not even in the slightest. I had to fight for her every day." Robin sighed with his eyes closed. He covered his face with hands and leaned his elbows on the counter.

" Even though I know neither of you will admit it, I knew something was going on behind closed doors with you two!" They both grinned at that. "Fight for her now, like you did then, Robin. Do what you didn't do while you were in New York. Don't give up on her; We don't give up on the people we love." Snow said with hope and triumph in her voice.

"Henry said that same thing earlier."

"Smart boy," Snow smiled. "Next question…did you have any instinct that Marian wasn't really Marian?"

Robin sighed, "Yes, especially when she couldn't remember certain special things from our past, certain conversations, and especially when she wanted to let Gold die."

"What made you go against your heart and instincts?" Snow asked.

"I thought that maybe because of the time travel, she had some sort of memory loss. She was my wife, I had to follow my honor and our vows." Robin answered back.

Snow frowned and shifted in her seat as she replied. "It seems you ignored your instincts and in doing so you dishonored the person who deserved it the most. This is especially the case if your heart belonged to another. This wasn't your truth. I'm afraid your honor wasn't so honorable."

"What have I done? I wanted to be one of the people in her life who never hurt her. Where she always came first and someone could love her unconditionally. Now I am the one who has hurt her the most. I said I would keep her heart safe and restore some of the light to the darkness."

"This isn't your entire fault Robin. Zelena did manipulate your honor and used it against you to hurt her sister. Sometimes with out even trying, we hurt the ones we love." Snow interjected and Robin nodded in response, obviously deep in regret.

"This brings me to my last question, are you in love with her? Are you in love with Regina?"

He looked towards Snow then, with deep sincerity in his eyes. " I am irrevocably and unabashedly in love with Regina Mills, even if we were only together a short time. I feel a connection, a pull towards her I have felt with no one else. not even Marian"

"Show her then. Show her, as I believe she is in love with you too, why she fell in love with you in the first place. Break down her walls again. Clobber through them this time, so that they can never be brought back up! Make her never question your love again. For I know that's what she is doing right now" Snow said with force behind her words.

"You make it sound so easy, Snow."

"With hope, it can be. Things can work out"

Robin raised his eyebrows in question, "I said the same thing to Regina. She told me, and I quote , if you think it's that easy then I haven't read the story of her life."

A painful look of regret washed over Snow's face. "I have known Regina longer than anyone in Storybrooke and have seen firsthand the pain she has gone through. While married to my father, she thought she hid her pain well but she didn't. I myself caused her pain and she lost someone she loved because of me. Did she tell you about Daniel?"

Robin nodded. "Somewhat. She said he died because of her?"

Snow smirked at that. "She would blame herself. Just like she probably blames herself for you and Roland getting hurt by Zelena. But Daniel was not her fault. It was because of me, not being able to keep a secret, that Daniel died."

Robin looked at her confused and snow continued. "Did you read her story Robin, in the book?"

"I read some of it when I was in the public library with Will, looking for clues towards her happy ending." Robin explained.

"I think you should read it. I think it will help you understand her perspective. Help understand her even more than you already do." Snow put her hand on Robin's shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I have to go now Robin. Neal needs my attention. Give her some of the space she is asking for, but not too much. She pushes the people that love her most away when she's in pain."

"Henry said that too." Robin chuckled

"Like mother, like son." Snow smiled. "You know what you have to do Robin. So do it."

With that Snow turned and left through the front door at grannies. Robin turned back and stared at his whiskey again.

 _it is a liquid that can conger courage, give strength._

Robin knows what he has to do. He finished his drink in one gulp, almost feeling as if he was sobering up. He walked home to the mansion in the dark, dank cold of the night with snows words whispering through his mind. The only back ground noise that could be heard are the crickets and marching of his feet. He was on a mission.

He walked through the front door, up the stairs, and went to their room to see if she was home. Disappointment shown through his eyes when he saw she was not asleep in their bed. Stepping lightly through the hall, he went to check that Roland was tucked in and Henry was not up reading comic books. As he peeked in Roland's room, he saw his boy has kicked his covers to his feet. He re covered his soon, smoothed his curls back, and kissed his forehead.

Quietly, he shuffled to Henry's room and saw Regina's boy had fallen asleep with his side lamp on, reading a comic book that was now laying against his chest. Taking the comic to put on his desk, he noticed the book of stories. The book of stories that at one time held an author who could control people's fates, even if they made better decisions. Robin picked it, turned Henry's light out, and closed the door on his way out.

Robin made his way down the hall and slipped quietly into the study. Fall had come quickly, the room was damp. He lit a fire, sat in the plush arm chair next it, and opened the book on his lap. He sat down to read the full story of his pixie dust bound soul mate, of the woman he knew he was falling in love with before he was told the story of how a certain green fairy showed a certain stubborn queen what she needed the most—Love.

Tonight he would read, to understand. Tomorrow he would begin the fight he should have when he crossed the town line to New York with his supposed wife. He will fight for Regina, for her.

AN: I may got back and edit this. Especially the scene between Robin and Regina. Let me know what you guys think. Reviews appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing Red

**Seeing Red**

 **AN: thanks for the reviews,faves, and follows you guys. Makes me want to keep writing. AS you can see I already made reference to the deleted scene when they got back from NY. What I hated about that scene is Robin bowing down to Zelena a bit. I think it's about time he got a little pissed.**

Robin sighed, barely able to keep his eyes opened, as he turned over the last page of the book. He had heard stories of the great and terrible evil queen, but now he knew the complete truth. No she was not evil, just simply heartbroken and misunderstood.

 _Bold and audacious,perhaps, but not evil_

As he finished the book, he deeply wished they have would have met that night at the tavern. Perhaps he could have saved her some of that heartache. There was nothing he could have done about the loss of her first love, Daniel, by the hands of her wretched, abusive mother. Maybe he could have save her from the dark, lost days as the queen.

Thinking about the events of the book only began to make him angrier. He had to get control of it, for he had two boys to get to school today. The clock on the wall read 6 AM. It's not like he would have slept anyway, not with everything on his mind. Maybe an hour nap would do him some good and help him to get through this day,

As he was preparing breakfast for Henry and Roland, he received a phone call from Charming letting him know about the meeting later today. Apparently the apprentice was awake and was more than willing to help answer their questions. Robin let charming know he would be at Grannies at 10 AM sharp. A little smirk appeared on his lips. He would get to see Regina today, at least from afar. She was too concerned about Emma to not show up.

The archer got dressed and brought the boys to the bus stop in front of Grannies. As they waited for the big yellow metal carriage to arrive, he thought about what he had to do before going to the meeting. He had to go talk to Zelena and put her in her rightful place. Before leaving to do just that, he made sure the boys were safely on the bus. Turning around, he made his way to the ward prison that lay below the hospital ground.

The closer he got to Zelena, the angrier he became as he thought of the things the witch had goaded Regina with. Once he reached the door that lead down to her cell, he punched in the code as Regina had taught him. As he descended the stairs and passed the nurse, who nodded at him, he felt his pulse begin to race and his pupils dilate with a low sizzle of rage. He felt his skin start to redden and become hot to the touch. His hands were fisted so tight, his knuckles white, as he reached for door knob. The magic fell from the door as it opened and there sat Zelena with a stupid smirk across her face.

"OH look, my dear husband has come to visit me! What do I owe the pleasure? Or will we be sharing the pleasure together?" Zelena said with a wicked grin.

"Shut your trap Zelena!"

"Should I put the kettle on before or after our quick romp?"

"I said SHUT IT. That is clearly NOT why I am here. I would not sleep with the likes of you!" Robin said with more force, his face turning even redder than it already was.

"Oh my dear, but you already have!" Zelena taunted with a cackle

Bile rose in the back of Robin's throat as he thought back to what he had done. He ignored her comment, trying not to let Zelena distract him. There was purpose for his visit and it was not this."I know what you told Regina. I know what you divulged to her yesterday."

"Is my dear little sister upset. Oh poor dear, perhaps I should apologize. I do feel a litte bit of remorse…NOT!" Zelena said without an ounce of regret in her voice.

"How can you be SO evil? What do you get out of this game?"

"Oh I'm not evil Robin, I'm WICKED!" she said with the most sinister sneer on her face. It would make anyones skin crawl. "What I got out of it is the satisfaction of ruining her happy ending. Finally, taking EVERYTHING away from her. Getting you to delete her number from your phone brought poor joy to my heart. Then you kissed me and that was just a bonus. Once I played the right card, you and your honor fell right into the palm of my hand."

"STOP TALKING!" Robin shouted as he was losing it.

"I am no where near done peaches. Getting you to sleep with me so soon was the real surprise. Every touch was a step towards victory, more pleasurable than anything you gave me!" she snided at him. "I didn't expect to get pregnant, who knew you were so fertile dear husband."

Robin was losing it. He couldn't take her words anymore. Is this how Regina felt?

" I didn't even consider it but that was the icing on the cake. If you did find out my little game, you could never hurt me. For I was pregnant—with my sister's soulmate child" Zelena continued with pure elation in her voice. "Do you want to know what the cherry on top was Robin?" She leaned in towards him, not looking away from him as as Robin's fists became whiter from force of his grip."The times during our late night romps where you had to bite your lips from screaming your precious dead wife's, Marian, name. The one I so easily killed!"

Robin's eye shot up at her words. He saw red and charged towards her. His right hand found her throat, pushed her back towards the wall behind her. He glared with rage into her eyes as he looks into the depth of her wicked,dark soul and applied enough pressure with his hand to just begin to cut off her oxygen supply.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT SAYING HER NAME. YOU WANT TO PLAY THIS GAME ZELENA? FINE,I'll play!" his voice dropped to a low whisper. "Do you want to know the name I didn't want to let slip Zelena? It was Regina's. It was the only way I could make it happen. She was where my heart lied and I should have listened to it. Do you think anyone would want to actually sleep WITH YOU!" Without magic, she wanted to use words to hurt, well he could play that game too. His grip did not relent on her throat.

Zelena scoffed at that. "Well isn't that a nice way to pay respect to your wife. To think of another while you make love to her."

His grip tightened, not enough to totally cut off her blood supple yet. "I felt guilty everyday that I couldn't love my wife, who I had mourned for years, properly because my heart now belonged to another. With your wicked ways, you used that against me to manipulate me into things. It was never my Marian. It was YOU!" Red was all he saw, he was dangerously close to killing her. "No more Zelena. I know where my heart stands. If I ever hear of you taunting Regina again, I will kill you with my bare hands and enjoy watching the light drain from your eyes as you are robbed of the oxygen your body desires!"

Zelena's eyes flickered towards his. "You would never kill me. I'm pregnant with your child."

A smirk so deadly came over Robin's face that it made even Zelena's skin crawl. "What makes you feel so safe after my baby is born Zelena?"

"You wouldn't leave a child motherless." Zelena choked on her words, a tremble in her voice.

"My son or daughter will have a mother and it will not be you. Your womb is nothing but an incubator and you will have no rights to this child—nothing more than occasional monitored visits." Robin swallowed as he thought of Regina and him somehow coming together and raising the child together. He thought of the family he so desperately wanted and the feeling of needing to protect overwhelmed him. "Try me Zelena!" He tightened his hold again and waited for a response. There was none. "I've killed before Zelena. My heart is not untouched and I will kill to protect my family. Test me Zelena. Say one more wicked word to Regina and see what will happen." Red was still all he could see but as Zelena had no retort, it began to fade.

He let go of Zelena's neck and began to walk backwards towards the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be! Heed my warning Zelena."As he left, Robin didn't even bother to spare her a look. Still seeing spots of red and feeling anger crush him, he knew he needed to take a walk in the woods to cool off before the meeting. 

**Grannies 1 hour later**

Regina sat in a booth at Grannies waiting for everyone to arrive. Unable to silence her mind from the wicked words of her sister, dark circles surrounded her eyes from lack of sleep the previous night. She felt betrayed and so heart broken. Lost in her thoughts, she barely noticed when a single red rose was laid in front of her.

"Good morning, Regina. For you." It was Robin who had presented her with the rose.

"I thought I told you I needed some space."

He sat down across from her. "I know. I just wanted to check on you. You look quite knackered."

"Gee thanks." She responded, offense in her voice

"Well sleeping, or not sleeping, in a dank secret room in your vault will do that to you."

With wide eyes and raised eyebrows she questioned, "How do you know about my secret room?!"

"I'm a thief. It's my job to know how to find hidden rooms. A two way mirror with a latch is not very creative your majesty." He chuckled as she glared at him in his dis belief. " That brings me to why I am here. I have a proposition for you?"

"Oh god, you're not asking me to take over the Merry Men again, are you?" A slight smirk spread across her lips.

" No not this time," He chuckled. "I will give you the space you desire and I will stay at the camp with my men. You need a place of comfort and to be able to rest properly: however, I can not seem to get Roland to leave your house. I think he's too enamored with his plush bed and forest themed room you created him. I also think he's too in love with his Gina to leave"

A smile krept upon her face. "He can stay and I will keep him safe. You can come and see him of course. Or take him to the camp during the day, which ever you prefer."

" I would prefer not having to leave at all."

She looked at him, her smile dropping. " Robin…I"

"I know." He looked into her eyes at the sentiment, never wanting to extract his gaze from hers. They were brought out of their reverie by the arrival of everyone else.

The apprentice was awake but still feeling too unwell to attend the meeting. Blue had relayed the news to everyone that the apprentice agreed Emma was in the dark ones vault in the Enchanted Forest. This worked well as he confirmed Merlin was indeed in Camelot, which was a neighboring kingdom to the Enchanted Forest. Finally, he said there was a door at the Sorcerer's house that leads back to Misthaven but it had been damaged upon the home's arrival during Snow White's dark curse. There was a spell to fix it but it will take a week to do so. His final message was for them to prepare, as in a week times the first steps to save Emma will begin.

After blue left everyone had stayed to have lunch and to discuss how they would prepare for their upcoming journey. Robin kept looking towards Regina with concern. She looked so defeated.

Unable to stay anymore, she got up with some excuse, said her goodbyes, and went to leave Grannies. Robin followed, not far behind.

"Regina…" He said as he touched her shoulder from behind.

"Please Robin, I can't do this right now."

"I know, you need your space and I will listen out of respect. I don't want to be another person in your life forcing you into something you don't want. I won't be your mother forcing you to be someone you're not, King Leopold making you his child bride, or Rumplstilskin manipulating you into casting a curse for him to find his son." His hand fell from her shoulder and found hers as she turned around to look at him.

"you read my story?" She said with shock written all over her face.

He squeezed her hand. "Yes. I read the book in its entirety last night."

She looked down ,unable to look him in the eyes. "Yet you still want to be with me?"

" Yes. I knew of the Evil Queen's past but I want to know everything about Regina. I will give you the space you desire, Regina. If you will agree to meet me in a few days to talk and hear what I have to say. I am planning something for you Regina and I hope you'll agree to meeting me." She had looked at him while he spoke, their eyes finally meeting. Taking the hand he was holding, he kissed the back of it.

"OK. How should I know where to meet you?"

"Oh don't worry, you'll get directions." He grinned as he kissed her hand one more time, let her go, and turned to walk back towards camp.

The fact that she agreed to meet him had given him hope. He would spend the next 2 days getting his plan together to win her back, to ensure her of his love for her. Hopefully, Snow and Ruby would be willing to help. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders and he hasn't felt this light in days. He was no longer seeing red—just Regina.

 **Ohhhhhhh what does Robin have planned? I'm afraid you'll have to wait until next weekend to see. Reviews wanted and appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Story of Us

**The Story of Us**

Regina walked into her office, slammed her office door shut, and huffed as she dropped the files she was holding on her desk. The people of storybrooke were needy and worried about the stupidest things when they should be worried about Emma…Worried about the upcoming trip to find her. That's all she had been able to think about the past few days, that and Robin.

It was these thoughts that kept her tossing and turning in her bed at night, the same bed that still had the lingering scent of forest ingrained into the sheets. He had said he would let her know where to meet so that they could talk, giver her directions. Whatever that means!

She slumped down into her plush office chair and dropped her head into her hands lost within her own head. So deep she didn't hear the first quiet knocks upon her office door. Not until the more forceful second knocks, did she groan as she stood and went to answer the door.  
"Jen I thought I told you I did NOT want to be bother…" she barked as she opened the door and was stopped short by Snow White and Ruby, who proceeded to barge into the room.

"She tried to stop us but you know how persistent I can be." Snow smirked as she walked into the office with a garment and silk draw string bag in hand.

Ruby was on her tail with a caboodle full of make- up and bag of hair supplies in hand. "It probably helped bringing the werewolf with you, which can be quite intimidating." Ruby said with a chuckle behind her voice as the two women turned towards the mayor.

"What are you two doing here, interrupting me? I have important things to do! Someone has to try to run this town in the mess your daughter made. The town people are ups in arms!" Regina huffed as she crossed her arms, frowning at the princess and wolf. "And what's all that for?" She gestured towards the clothing and make up.

Snow pointed at the bags,"well these are for you, for later."

"What? What are you talking about, Snow?"

"Robin Hood picked these out for you…for tonight." Snow grinned. Ruby lifted the make up case more towards eye level, "and he asked us to help you get ready."

"I haven't heard from him since the meeting at grannies two days ago." Regina replied with a question in her tone.

"We know. He promised to give you the space you asked for and he is a man of his word. I also know he said you would receive directions and those you will receive after you get ready."

Regina was almost speechless. "What is he up to?'

"You'll just have to find him and see." Snow stated with mischief in her voice.

With hesitance in her eyes, Regina looked towards the two women, shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Obviously she was unsure, maybe nervous, of what to say, which is so unlike her. Snow could sense this. "Regina I know what has happened has hurt you and you out of all people have felt the most pain. Robin and I had a talk and he feels such remorse for what has happened. I think you need to hear what he has to say and see what he has done for you tonight. He loves you, Regina, deeply.

Tears threatened to fall but Regina would not let them for she has cried too much these past two days. She tucked her head down so the others could not see her vulnerability. "I will NOT be his second choice! I have been that too much in my life. Second wife…second mother…second lover"

Snow quietly stepped towards Regina and took her hand, meeting her eyes in the process. "I can assure you that you are no second choice. You are his ONLY choice. Give this a chance. Don't let Zelena win. Most of all don't stand in the way of your own happiness. Robin is a part of that"

Those words seem to hit home for Regina, for she had stood in the way of her own path for a long time. Perhaps it started when she refused to go into the tavern all those years ago. "I…I Don't know." Regina barely whispered as she looked towards the ground shaking her head

Snow sigh, "If I had thought he had ill intentions, I would not be standing here right now convincing you to go. Especially if I had thought he did not love you or YOU did not love him." Snow squeezed her hand tighter as Regina looked up at her with wide eyes. "Charming and I have not always gotten things right and we have hurt each other in the past. Sometimes, without intention, we hurt those that we love most."

With a role of her eyes and voice drenched in sarcasm Regina responded, "Please You and charming hurting one another? Your perfect relationship?"

Making sure she had her attention, Snow looked at Regina with a sad smile on her lips, "I think you're forgetting there was a time I made David believe I was not in love with him and took a forgetting potion to rid my love for him because it was too painful to be apart." Snow paused and gulped, trying to gain some composure on her emotions before she continued. "Then there was the time David chose to be with Katherine because it was the "honorable" thing to do."

"Please, you two were under the curse, It was fake." Regina replied, exasperation in her voice.

"Wasn't this Marian fake?" Snow questioned as Regina quirked her eyebrow and pursed her lips, taking in Snow's statement as she continued. "On the Other hand, it was very true when David chose to do the admirable thing and be with Princess Abigail to unite the kingdoms. Though that's not really the main point here, which is we have hurt each other but we also forgave as well. I think you can find it in your heart to forgive Robin, perhaps you already have. Maybe you're just too scared of losing him again? Or maybe you are unsure of his love for you, thinking your feelings run deeper than his, which I can promise you is not the case."

Regina gasped as her eyes grew wider, was she that transparent? It's as if snow pulled the thoughts right out of her psyche.

"Regina, you need to meet him tonight. Not for him, but for you. What he has planned is magical and you will never be unsure of his love again." Snow said with such reassurance on her lips."Don't let anything hold you back, especially fear."

Regina took a moment to take in all of snow's advice and nodded, "ok I'll go, on one condition."

"What is it?" snow inquired.

Regina turned her attention towards Ruby and pointed, "You better not make me look like some transvestite drag queen."

Ruby sniggered, "Trust me, Regina, I'm good at this. We will make you look like the eloquent queen you are."

"No…just Regina. I just want to be Regina."

"Well then just Regina, let's go back to your house and get ready, shall we?" Snow said cheerfully as she led the women out of the office. With a roll of her eyes, Regina followed.

 _Mean while, at Grannies…_

Robin sat in a booth, anxiously waiting his company's arrival. The last two days have been nothing but worry, agonizing over the thought of losing Regina for good. All because he ignored his instincts and his honor was used against him in trickery. Nightmares plagued his mind.

The doorbell rang and he turned towards it to see his company making his way towards the booth and sit down. "Hey Robin."

"Hello Henry." Robin replied. Glad to see the boy had agreed to speak to him.

"You said you wanted to talk?"

"Yes. I wanted to talk about.."

"Let me guess, you wanted to talk about my Mom?" Henry interjected

"You are correct my boy. I wanted to talk to you. Get your approval to court your mother, properly. To earn her and never leave her side again." Robin said with earnest.

"There's just one thing I don't get?" Henry questioned.

"What Henry?"

"I know Zelena tricked you with magic, but if my mom is your true love, how did you move on so quickly?"

Robin sighed, looked down at his fidgeting hands, obviously embarrassed. "That's where you're wrong Henry. I never moved on, not really." Robin looked back up at him and saw confusion on the boy's face. "I know this may be difficult to understand but I thought trying to move on with my returned wife would make me forget the pain of being away from your mother. I was wrong. Even in sleep your mother plagued my dreams. She was…is a part of me. Had I known it was Zelena, I would have never left. I wish I could take it all back. Now I am trying to make up for it.

"Why didn't you fight? While you were away with someone else, my mom was fighting for her…no …your happy ending by trying to find the author." Henry replied exasperated.

"I was the one who lost hope this time, Henry. With the curse on Marian and the town line, I thought there was no way back. That Regina and you were lost to me forever. Never again will my loyalty waver, Henry. I love your mother and I will spend every waking moment making it up to her."

Henry stared at Robin, taking everything he had said in, contemplating how to reply. "Promise me a few things." Robin nodded, urging Henry to continue. "Promise me you won't leave again and hurt her. Even though she thought she hid it, she was crushed when you left. I had to use her bluntness against her and tell her not to mope around."

Robin grimaced at the thought of a moping Regina. She had frowned far too much in her life. "That is the easiest promise I'll ever have to make. For no matter the circumstance, I don't think I'd ever be strong enough to leave her again."

Henry smiled at that and leaned closer towards Robin whispering, "Good. Then you have my blessing. So…tell me…What exactly do you have planned?"

 **Regina's house, her bedroom**

Regina sat tensely at her vanity while Snow curled and pinned her hair with Ruby putting the finishing touches her make up.

"Ya nervous?' Snow asked as she pinned a stray hair into her loose, elegant updo.

"I wouldn't be if you two gave me a clue as to what is going on?" Regina snarked back.

Snow grinned towards Ruby "Nope! Not Telling!"

"Oh so NOW you keep secrets?!" Regina countered back.

Snow glanced towards Regina through the mirror."Let's just say I learned from my mistakes and think about consequences. This consequence would be ruining the surprise and I will not do that. I will not mess things up for you again, Regina."

Regina raised her eyebrows in surprise at Snow and was about to reply when Ruby interrupted, "well I'm done and you, Your Majesty, are my latest master piece. Robin won't be able to take his eyes off of you."

"I'm done too." Snow replied as she finished the updo with a touch of hairspray to hold it in place. "Take a look." Snow gestured towards the mirror.

Regina shifted in her seat towards the mirror and the breath was knocked out of her as she took in her appearance. The make up was done eloquently. Not over the top and just enough to bring out her eyes and lips. Raven hair was pulled back and curled into a soft updo that was pinned more towards one side, soft, loose ringlets fell framing her face. This was just Regina.

Snow's delicate hands softly caressed her shoulders in friendly comfort, "I think it's about time we get you dressed. I think you'll love what he picked out."

"Wait until you see what Robin will be wearing. Talk about one foxy man." Ruby commented.

Regina glanced towards Ruby, "Nice choice of words there wolf girl." All three girls laughed at the context of Robin being a fox in the Disney cartoon movie.

Snow interjected after the laughter died down, "ok we will leave you now. Get dressed and something will be waiting for you downstairs."

Regina nodded "Thank you…both of you." Ruby and Snow smiled at Regina as they left the room. After the door closed, Regina walked towards the bed where the garment bag rested and slowly unzipped it. Her breath hitched as she saw the dress her Robin Hood has picked. A soft pale blue, Grecian style knee length dress with holter shoulders laid before it. Adorned with it was a light gold belt to highlight the waist. With shakey hands, she un cinched the silk bag to reveal a pair of light gold, T strapped heals with leaves traveling down the center. A single tear threatened to escape because this dress embodied the real Regina—The one who didn't hide behind a mask of overly done Make up and dresses.

Pulling herself together, she got dressed and accessorized the dress with a simple pair of gold earrings. After she put on the heels, she took a deep breath and went to go downstairs. As she descended the stairs, she expected to be met by Snow and Ruby but the only thing that waited for her, on a small table, was a single red rose in a clear vase with an envelope resting against it. The envelope read in Robin's messy handwriting….

Direction #1: The Story of Us

With a deep breath she opened the envelope and read….

My Dearest Regina,

Come with me on a Journey through the past. I want to remind you of how we fell in love and to never doubt my love for you again. Follow these clues, these directions, to find me. I will be waiting for you in the end. But why not start at the beginning? After the lost year this is where we first met, where you gained a partner with out asking for one. Now you will always have a partner. For I could never forget meeting you and I would never dream of getting In your way.

Love,  
Robin

It dawned on her what he was doing. He was taking her through their story to find him, much like a treasure hunt. _You're the only treasure I would ever want_ she thought to herself as the doorbell rang, interrupting her thoughts.

She answered the door to find a dressed up Will on her front porch. "Well mi'lady I am here to escort you around tonight. Where will be the first stop?" He gestered towards the horse and carriage waiting outside on the street.

She was taken back by all of this. "To the farm house." She squeaked in the most undignified way.

"Well then ye majesty, best be on our ways." Will said in his accented voice as he reached out his hand to escort her .Regina just stared at it as her feet seemed unable to move.

"I don't bite ye know."

Regina regained her composure and took Will's hand so he could lead her to the carriage, open the door , and help her inside. As she got comfortable, she heard Will climb to the driver's seat and ordered the horses to start forward.

Storybrooke was not a large town and it took very little time to make it down Main Street through the path of the woods to arrive at the farm house. The carriage came to a halt in the driveway and the door was opened within a few seconds. "We have arrived, your majesty." Will said, stating the obvious.

With assistance from Will, Regina gracefully stepped out of the carriage and turned towards the farm house, gasping as she saw another red rose and letter waiting for her. Tentatively, she walked towards the small table, picked up the letter, and read the front.

Direction #2: Our Beginning

With a deep breath, she opened the envelope.

My Dearest Regina,

This was one our beginnings and the one I shall always cherish. This was where I shot an arrow towards your head, thinking I was meeting the Wicked Witch. Fortunately, Unknown to me then, I was meeting my bold, audacious soul mate and partner for life. I think you know where you need to go next. Follow me inside.

Love,  
Robin.

With confidence, she made her way onto the porch, opened the door, and walked through the house towards kitchen. Resting on the table was another red rose with a letter sitting underneath it. This time there was a pint of whiskey with it.

Direction #3:Courage

My Dearest Regina,

It was here where we flirted and I felt this strange pull towards you.. You had said this liquid could conger courage, give strength, and even act as a love potion of sorts. Perhaps if I had drank this, I would have never left you and I Promise to never do it again. The Whiskey not needed, unless it is to share a drink with you. You have more courage and resilience than anyone I know. I first saw this courage as you prepared to fight against The Wicked Witch. Go to the place where you had the courage to open up to me about your fear of not being able to beat you sister and the place where you left your heart under my protection. "You can't steal something that has been given to you."

Love, Robin

She smiled to herself, turned to leave the house and made her way towards a certain fallen log. The carriage arrived and stepping out she saw the rose and letter lingering on the log.

Direction #4:Fears

My Dearest Regina,

It was here you read a letter to help give you strength when you felt weak and alone. Know if you let me into your life once again, you will never be alone. I will be there to remind of you the strength you have within. Never fear that I will leave your side again, for I would not have the strength to do so.

It was at this spot you set your fears aside, came up with a plan to beat your sister and literally gave me your heart. Now meet me at the place you put your fears aside and let nothing get in your way.

Love, Robin.

 _Damn Thief, making me traipse all over the woods in the dead of night!_ She thought to herself with a smile as she made her way to the Merry Men's camp where she found Friar Tuck with the expected red rose and letter waiting for her.

 _Direction #5:Kiss between soulmates_

 _My Dearest Regina,_

 _It was here you charged through with purpose and kissed me. Then I returned the kiss without hesitation_ _because I have never had something feel more right. It could be because we are Pixie dust soul mates but I was feeling the pull towards you long before that. When your lips touched mine, I felt like my torn soul was complete. Even without your heart, I felt the same from you._

 _Perhaps if needed, one of our hearts would be strong enough for the both of us. I would, without waver, give you half of mine. To have a second chance at love with my soulmate. To share kisses that are even better with your heart in place._

 _Love, Robin_

She raised one eyebrow in question. With this letter, the next location wasn't so obvious. Rubbing her forehead, she thought about the events of their story. What came next?

 _Use mine for the both of us_. It was almost too obvious now. With purposeful steps, she made way back to the carriage and ordered Will to take her to Grannies. As she stepped through the front entrance, she met the eyes of Granny who smiled and gestured towards the back. Without hesitation, she quickly walked towards the hallway where Robin and her snogged (as he would say) like teenagers. By the door leading upstairs to the common room, a knowing single red rose and letter awaited.

Direction #5:Pixie Dust and Timing

My Dearest Regina,

It was here I could see the pain of your son not knowing you behind your eyes. You try to hide behind a mask but I feel I can always see right through it, even when you don't have your heart. I can see the pain that my leaving has caused you. There is not a day I don't hate myself because of it. I have made a vow to myself to never cause you this kind of pain again.

If you want it, there is nothing in our way. Maybe it's finally our time. For everything is about timing, isn't it? After all, Pixie dust doesn't lie. I think you know where to go next.

Love, Robin

She did indeed know where to go next and with determination made her way to her office. Upon her entrance into her office, she was greeted with a low flame in the fireplace framing her office in a warm, serene glow. Another rose and letter awaited her on the coffee table in front of her couch. This must have been set up after snow and Ruby ushered her out of the office.

Direction #6: Selflessness and Choices

My Dearest Regina,

So much happened here in your office. The first thing that always comes to mind is the indoor picnic we shared after your heart was returned to you. Wine and soft, passionate kisses were exchanged that memorable night. In between, you told me the tale of Pixie Dust and Lion Tattoos. Everything began to make sense. I was so content and happy in this moment. Finally feeling like I could fall in love again- To have a second chance. Ironically, it was here I admitted I was in love with you. Yet we could not be.

With regret and going against my heart, it was also here I explained to you I had to do the honorable thing and keep the vows to "my wife." It was here you selflessly agreed to help my wife. I don't deserve you. I know you feel like I chose another but know my heart only chose you. You have my heart and it has led me to you. Go the place where I finally made the honorable decision, for you are my only choice. The only choice I'll ever make

Love, Robin

Spinning on her heals, she marched, with intention, towards the carriage and directed will to the park. On arrival, she didn't even wait for Will to get down, she wretched the door open and took in the sight before her. The park was quite different in the night, a quiet contrast to the bustling of the day. One could hear the rustling of the leaves in the soft wind and the hooting of owls from within the branches of the trees. The dripping of water could be heard as the fish and frogs bobbed at the surface for insects.

Walking down the path towards her destination, Regina took in the soft glow of the moon as it reflected off the lake waters, giving the park a tranquil feel. It calmed her as she came upon the bench where he chose her and for one fleeting moment, she felt complete. With a quiet breath, she opened the letter that lay on the bench beneath the red rose she would add to her collection

Direction #7

My Dearest Regina,

You were always my choice…then, now, and in all the days to come. Not my second choice never that as my heart belongs to you. In this moment, Zelena manipulated us both by taking me away from you. We both lost hope on this day. Go to the final spot before you find me. Go to the spot which holds the worst day of my life, when we were torn from each other.

Love, Robin

A single tear fell on the page as she took in his written words. He had wanted her and no one else…his only choice. Even thought she knew the next one would be painful, she knew she had to continue and maje her way to the town line.

Will pulled the carriage to a halt a good ten feet in front of the town line, stopping before the small table that stood before it. Regina gingerly exited the carriage and made her way towards the small wooden furniture. Of course, there was an envelope but this time a white rose adorned the glass vase and next to that something wrapped in brown paper tied with string. She picked up the rose and sniffed it taking in its soft scent. With a curious look, she picked up the envelope and noticed this was labeled differently.

A letter for Solace

My Dearest Regina, My Soul Mate,

You told me in your darkest moments that you turned to a letter written from rumplstiltskin to your mother. Drawing strength from it, you had thought the words spoke about you, only to find it was actually about Zelena. This letter is specifically and only for you, to use in times you feel you need a boost.

For everything you have been through, you are one of the strongest people I know. The holder of the most resilient heart, there is no doubt. Weak can never be a word used to describe the Regina Mills.  
Beneah the mask lies a woman who may not love often as other, but when she does, she does so fiercely. You love with your whole soul. This is especially true when it comes to not only Henry but Roland as well. I watch in aww as you take care of them with the gentle touch of a true Mother. Something I feel Roland has only known from you. You would do anything for them, die for them. Protect them with the ferocity of a lioness. You were born to be a mother.  
Not only would you fight for them, but you fight for your friends as well, just like you are doing for Emma. There is a fire in you Regina that no one else holds. Never forget that. For it and your sass are only a few of the reasons why I love you.  
I am irrevocably in love with you, Regina. This love only grows stronger by the day. I promise to love you a little more each and every day. I will love you more tomorrow and no less than I did yesterday. I love you more than the fights we will have, more than any distance that would come between us, more than the bad days ahead for us, and more than any obstacle thrown our way.  
I want to be a constant in your life, much like your most prized possession. This has followed you to wherever you have been. It's growth started at your child hood home where it first made it roots to the castle where it never really belonged; Finally, growing its strongest feeling at home here in Storybrooke. This is a place you have found solace wherever you have lived. I will be waiting for you here, hopeing that I can be a source of solace and you will choose me as well, Mi'Lady. I will be waiting.

All my love,  
Your Soul mate, Robin

P.S. Don't forget to open the package. Finding it again in your office drawer gave me hope and it should do the same for you.

Tears streamed down her face without resistance as she read his final letter. Drawing the strength from it she never did with farce that was the other letter. This made her feel light and loved, sucking the dark thoughts and wicked words of her sister out of her mind.

Without reservation, she lifted the package off its perch on the table, untied the string, and ripped open the paper. Her eyes grew as large as saucers and filled with threatening tears as she took in the framed image in front of her. It was Page 23 carefully mounted, adorned by a golden frame and encased in glass for safe keeping, never to be ripped apart again. To be protected from the outside world.  
Not wasting another moment, she clutched the frame to her chest and ran as fast as she could in her heels back to the carriage. Drying her tears, she instructed Will to bring her to the office gardens where her apple tree and Robin await.

She stood, staring, in front of the forest canopy entrance to the gardens behind her office. Twinkle lights adorned the entrance, inviting her to come in. They were letting her know that Robin was waiting on the other side. With a soft stride, she made her way forward and as she did more lights came on with each step. They lit her path through the darkness until she made her way to the back yard. AS she stopped near the entrance, the lights on the surrounding bushes lit in a clockwise manor, the lanterns on the ground blazing with flame at the same time. The two lights together created a romantic glow in the night.

The final twinkle to light garnished her apple tree, wrapping around its trunk , branches, and the chains that now held a new swinging bench attached to its branches. With curiosity and tilt of her head, she walked towards what seemed to be a hand crafted piece of oak furniture with cherry staining to protect it from the elements, decorated with swirling metals that held the bolts in place. Words were etched in gold cursive on the back rest that took her breath away as she read them.

Regina and Robin

My Only Choice I'll Ever Make

 **AN: That was a long one. Enjoy. Reviews appreciated and wanted. Even ones with criticism. Hope it wasn't overly fluffy and I didn't make Regina too OOC emotional wise. As always, excuse the mistakes. I am no professional writer**


	6. Chapter 6: On My Honor

**On My Honor**

 **Last part of chapter is M rated. Not good with smut, but I tried. You have been warned. If you don't want to read that part, just stop reading when they go back to the mansion.**

"Gapetto made it."

She heard as she whirled around to find the voice belonging to Robin, whom was dressed in the handsomest slim cut, navy blue suit with light blue button down and paisley tie to match. Another rose was twirling in his left hand close to his chest.

 _Damn Ruby was right, he does look scrumptious_. _Damn thief!_ Regina thought to herself as she looked him over, eyes glancing everywhere except into his.

"I asked him to make it…for you. I saw your old, battered bench here and I thought you would like it. A comfortable place for you to come whenever you need a moment of solace." Robin whispered to her as he hesitantly approached her and offered the rose to her.

She accepted the rose with the hand that wasn't clutching the framed picture, gave him a small smile and finally met his oceanic blue eyes, seeing nothing but in love and adoration in them. "Thank you. It's beautiful. This whole night has been as such."

"You deserve it and it so much more. More than I have given you but I meant every word in every letter I wrote to you tonight." He choked as he took her hand and kissed each knuckle, eyes never leaving hers. Robin bore such guilt over his actions and decisions over the past weeks. Self-loathing took over as he watched from afar how broken Regina was over this. His own very soul felt town in half and is wondering if she felt the same. There was so much he had to say to her.

"Robin…" Regina tried to speak but he quickly cut her off with his palm.

"Regina, there is so much I have to say to you. I can only hope you'll give me that chance and hear what I have to say. What I have to explain to you. Will you sit here with me and we can really talk?" He pleaded with his eyes. Squeezing his hand, she nodded and he led her over to bench where they sat down and awkwardly looked towards each other. The rose and framed storybook photo rested in Regina's lap.

"I know what Zelena said to you." He started and she looked away from him down towards the picture ,trying to hide the turmoil in her eyes. "I know what you're thinking and feeling."

"What makes me think you know me so well?" She questioned, still not looking towards him.

His hand came to her chin and gently guided her to make eye contact. Blue eyes met brown with so much emotion and havoc swirling within both of them. "I know you better because you're like me." He smirked and she rolled her eyes as he continued.

"you're feeling like I moved on and are my choice by default because Marian was never really here. You also feel like your feelings for me are stronger than mine for you. You're also blaming yourself for all of this."

 _God damn this thief and his ability to see right through her and her walls._ She thought to herself.

A lone tear fell as she nodded against his hand that softly cupped her cheek. Bringing his forehead to hers and gently sliding his hand down from her cheek to meet her open hand, he continued in a whisper, "All of that is the furthest thing from the truth."

Gasping, she pulled back and looked him in the eyes as he went on, finally laying out his real, honorable truth.

"You were my choice. The only choice and that was taken away from me the moment I had to cross that line." He choked and looked down, closing his eyes to gain composure over his emotions. A moment later, he looked up at Regina and continued. "I felt like my soul had been torn in two. I felt so lost. Guilt plagued me as I couldn't love my wife as I should because I was—am in love with you."

Taking in his words, She looked up from staring at their joined hands and the framed picture in surprise. "Oh Robin…" she gasped as she turned towards him, cupped his cheeks, and then slid her hands down to meet his again.

"Gold showed up at the apartment and was going to kick us out before he got sick. I helped him, brought him to the hospital. Stole some broke heart potion he needed to survive in this world. When he was discharged, I met him to give him Neil's belongings but he didn't want them, stating they were a part of the man who lived in this world because of him. For he did not take hold of his happy ending a long time ago. He went on to give me advice…"

"Advice from Gold, that is never good." She scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

He smirked meeting her eyes, knowing she was right and carried on. "He told me if I knew what my happy ending was; I should go and grab it."

"So you decided to go to Marian." With sadness drenching her tone, Regina interrupted.

"I thought I had no other choice and that you were lost to me forever." He answered back as he clutched her hands tighter.

"She—Zelena as Marian also manipulated me. Said I had to choose. I thought about all the things Marian had given up for me once and decided to try and do the same for her. I thought maybe trying to move on, it would dull the pain of losing my soulmate." He paused, waiting for a reaction.

"Did it?" she question, not really sure if she wanted the answer.

"No." He stated simply, not tearing his eyes away from her. "You were in my dreams every night, even the days I thought about you 99 times instead of 100."

She smiled at that but it quickly faded as she hesitantly asked, " I just don't get…I don't know how to ask this"

"You don't get what my love? You can ask me anything." He urged her on, seeing that she was apprehensive, wanting nothing more for them to be open with each other

" I don't get how you could be intimate with her so quickly." She murmurerd as she looked away from him, obviously embarrassed by her question.

"I'm not sure you want to know that answer, Regina."

"I do." She said pointedly.

Looking away from her, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and answered, " The only way it was only remotely possible…was if…I thought…of you." He stopped, bringing his gaze up to meet hers before he continued. "That's why I had to bite my tongue…or lip as Zelena put it." That made sense. It seemed as if Zelena had manipulated his actions and words.

"I felt such guilt for not being able to love my wife the way I should. Some nights i would hide in the bathroom, crying with a fist in my mouth to muffle the sounds. I would cry for my wife, for you. It would especially happen after we were intimate because I felt like I was betraying you. Also felt like I was betraying my wife thinking of another. Now it turns out, it wasn't even Marian."

"This is all my fault, Robin. If you would have never me, none of this would have happened to you. You would have never had to be put through all of this. The people I love always get hurt. My love is tainted." Regina cried.

He embraced her then, whispering into her ear, "No m'lady…your love ignites and warms my heart. It completes my soul."

She cries in his arms for minutes or hours, she is not sure. Without hesitation or complaining, he lets her while murmuring calm words to her. A few tears of his own fall onto her shoulder, as he in is utter disbelief that the woman he truly loves, his soulmate, is in his arms again.

Their tears dissipate and they pull themselves apart to lock their eyes on each other. Regina is the first to break the silence. "Henry…Roland…and you, Robin of Locksley, Your love has brought light back into my life and chased away all the darkness."

At that statement, he gave her a beaming smile and brought his forehead to hers, taking in this moment and never wanting to let it go.

"Robin…?" He hmmmm in response. "How did we…how did I… not know?" She questioned. He pulled back a little to look her in eyes, knowing exactly what she was referring to.

"I ask myself that all the time. In fact, I had a conversation with Snow about us."

"Oh god how many hope speeches about rainbows and butterflies did she give you?" Regina cut him off.

He chuckled at that as he answered. "Nothing like that, she point blank asked me if I ever had a suspicion that she wasn't really Marian. After all I knew her the best."

"Did you?" Regina asked, urging him to continue.

"There were times when I questioned her actions or things she would say. She wanted to let Gold die and that was not like my Marian. Sometimes there were things from our past she couldn't remember. My instincts said something was off but Ignored it, for my honor." He looked down before he continued. "because of that I ignored my instincts and my honor was not so honorable. I dishonored the person who deserves it the most."

When he stopped talking, he looked back up to her, got off the bench, and kneeled before her. Taking her hands he continued talking right to her. "You deserved my honor from the very beginning. Part of my honor was to be truthful and I was not with you, "Marian", or myself. I wasn't truthful in the fact that you have my heart then and now."

He paused for a moment and reached in his coat pocket to reveal a black velvet box. Regina stared at it in shock, almost not hearing his words. "I have something for you and if you will accept it, I want you to wear it knowing you are where my honor lies now, where it always should have been in this whole mess."

With that he opened the box to reveal a gorgeous gold chain with a blood red, princess cut ruby adorned in a gold setting dangling from it. She brought a hand to her moth to stifle the gasp that came from her lips.

"I wanted to be the one person in your life to never cause you pain and through all of this I caused you the greatest pain." He swallowed as she shook her head to stop his words. She was going to speak but he cut her off. "With this comes a promise that you will have my love and my honor. I will do everything in power never to hurt you again. Most importantly, as long as I have a say, I will never leave you again .I will be like the bad penny you can't get rid of. I will always come back to you. For I love you, Regina Mills, deeply.

Taking both of her hands in his, He stopped to give her a moment to take in everything he had just said. As he kissed every knuckle, she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, still unsure of how to respond.

"Regina, look at me." He said and her eyes met his on command. "This is all your choice. I understand if you want to break free from this whole mess with Zelena and this baby. To have a fresh start with someone else because all I want is your happiness. I will not be another person in your life to force you into something you do not want. I will not be your mother, the king, or Rumplestilitskin. This choice is all yours." He finished as he looked up at her in anticipation for her answer.

It took her a moment to take in everything he had just said. No one had ever given her a choice before and put her before their own wants or needs—to be so selfless. He would step aside and let her be with someone else, if that's what she really wanted. But that wasn't what she wanted at all. No if she was being truthful with herself. She was tired of getting in the way of her own happiness. Looking beside her, she picked up the framed photo and turned it towards him.

"The only man I want is the man with the lion tattoo, my soulmate. I want the man I am madly in love with and will never have the strength to let go again. I made the wrong choice once and I will not do that again." She said breathless as she fell onto her knees with him and met his lips in a searing kiss.

It was a kiss they should have shared upon their reunion, a passionate one with their hands caressing, lips molding, tongues dancing. The kiss was tingling and brought warmth to their souls, wrapping each other together to bring two torn souls back together as one.

They continued to kiss, rediscovering each other, until the need for oxygen became too much and it slowed to short pecks. He nuzzled his nose against hers. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Most certainly, Robin of Locksley, I choose you. I choose this. I choose us. I will not stand in the way of my happiness anymore. I will not let Zelena win. You, Henry, Roland, and perhaps this baby are my home. Just Promise me one thing?"

"Anything." He replied with desperation in his voice

"Promise me that you will never leave again, for I could not bear it if you did." She almost choked on her own words.

Dipping his foerhead to meet hers, he responded with a small knowing chuckle, "As long as you want me, I will never leave your side again. I will be there to fight every demon or foe, together. On my honor."

With that answer, he stood them up and motioned for her to turn around, placing the necklace in its rightful spot. After clasping it, he smothered her neck with soft,wet kisses. She moaned and turned around in his arms, wrapping hers are his neck to meet his lips in another kiss.

After a moment, they reluctantly pulled apart and nuzzled even closer to one another. Without separating, she was the first to break the silence. "I love you too." she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear.

He beamed hearing her words and If it were possible, he squeezed her closer as he said "I love you as well darling. It's been a long few days, why don't we go home?"

Nodding in response, they separated but kept a hold on eachother's ahnd and she clutched the portrait of page 23 in the other, as he led them through the garden and back to the carriage.

The ride home was a quiet but comfortable one as the air had been cleared between them. Zelena's manipulative words were not going to tear them apart, for they are stronger than that. Upon arrival to the mansion, he led her inside and told her to go upstairs to make herself comfortable. She nodded as he told her he would meet her upstairs in a moment.

Ascending the stairs, she heard the creek of stairs and realized how quiet it was. With a teenager and 4 year old running around the house now, there wasn't much quiet time around the house anymore. This brought her back to the time before Henry and reminded her of when she felt so lonely and was left with a hole in her heart. Now this hole was filled by the three beautiful boys in her life. Tonight she would not be alone, as she had her soulmate by her aside.

Opening the door to her bedroom, she slipped her heals off and made her way to the closet. After placing them on a shelf with her other heels, she turned towards her pajamas and tried to decide what to wear tonight. It would either be her usual silk pajama set or one her nightie she hasn't worn since Graham. Deciding on the later, she reached for the black silk nightie adorned with lace at the hem and bust and proceeding to undress to change into it.

When he was done changing, she exited her closet, made her way to the fireplace adjacent to her bed, and made it come to life with one her fireballs. As the room was lit with an ethereal glow, she smiled to herself and layed down on the bed. On her side, she laid down towards the fire with her feet towards the head of the bed and waited for Robin, trying not over think what he would want from her tonight. Would he want to make love tonight? She wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet.

There wasn't much time to contemplate the question as she heard him ascending the stairs and enter the room with a plate of something and forks in hand. It also looked as if changed into his own pajamas at some point.

Regina sat up on, leaning on her hand and with a raise of her eyebrow she said sternly, "You know the rules, Robin if Locksley, no food in bed. There will be crumbs everywhere."

"Oh but I think her majesty would curve the rules for a taste of apple pie with whip cream." He smirked back at her.

With a smile and a huff she replied, "Fine but if any mess is made, you're cleaning it up."

"Oh I'd be happy to, your highness." He responded with mischief in his voice as he joined, sitting across from her, on the bed

Taking the fork, he offered her a bite but not before she snapped something about not being a child and needing to be fed. With no reply, he lifted the fork, wriggling it, urging her to take it and she did with a roll of her eyes. Somehow she did it so erotically, her eyes never leaving his as her lips glided over the fork slowly to pull the sweet off the utensil. She hummed as she tasted the crumble of the crust and the sweetness of the apples and cinnamon. After swallowing, she licked her lips and but her bottom lip with a smug grin.

"Keep biting that lip my love and I'll have to bite it for you." He threatened with a lustful voice and a desire growing in his eyes, causing his pupils to dilate.

"Is that a promise thief?" she asked in a low, husky voice.

At that, he threw the apple pie aside on the bedside table and lunged to devour her lips. Their lips molded together, rediscovering each other once again. After a few closed mouth kisses, he asked to deepen the kiss by tracing his tongue over her bottom lip. She granted him access , their lips and tongues dueling for dominance, as he guided her to lie down on her back with him on side towards her, their heads at the foot of the bed.

Hands began wondering everywhere as the kissing intensified hungrily. Into each others hair, over shoulders, hers down his back and his down her side. His hand wondered back up to brush against her silk clad breast only for a second then back down agonizingly slow under her breast to her stomach towards her most intimate place. Before he was able, she froze.

"What…What is it my love." He tried to ask and meet her eyes but she buried her face into his chest and fisted his shirt. "Tell me." He urged her to open up to him as he caressed her back.

"I'm sorry if I teased you. I…I don't know if I'm ready to make love again yet." Her voice was muffled against his chest as she responded.

He threaded his fingers through her hair and whispered plainly, "Then we won't."

She looked up to meet his eyes then. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really, Regina. I would never force you and to be honest I wasn't expecting it. There's a lot we have to work out."

She smiled and nodded in response, in awe at this man before her as he continued. "A part of me did want to bring you to bliss tonight. Feel you. Taste you. Give you a piece of the pleasure that always should have been yours. But only if you're comfortable." He stopped to gauge her reaction, seeing no fear in her eyes, only love. "I would expect nothing in return. This night is about you." He finished.

She smiled softly, threaded her hand through his hair and brought his lips down to her in another kiss only to separate to reply with sass, "You think you're up to task Outlaw."

"Oh yes your majesty." He quickly snided back.

"Then show me what you've got thief." Obvious desire started to cloud her vision as she knew he would never force her and stop when she asked.

"As you command." He whispered into her ear as he sucked and peppered her neck with kisses, guiding his hand to dip under the top of her nightgown and gently cup and caress her breast in tandem. Thumb tracing over her nipple, causing it to harden and a moan to escape her lips. He continued his ministration as he lowered his head and used his teeth to free the other breast from it silk confines. Another muffled moan erupting from her lips as his lips sucked the other one. He continued, alternating his concentration to each one, until each was hardened with enough attention.

After he was done, he peppered kisses back up from her collar bone to neck to jaw to cheek to lips. Letting her breath, he pecked her lips and rested his forehead against hers as his hand traveled down to the bottom of her nightgown and lifted up the skirt to her belly, revealing her black lace panties. He lightly ghosted his fingers over her lace covered sensitive nub, feeling how wet she already was.

Her breath hitched and hips bucked up at the contact

"Easy my love… Someone is riled up. Should I continue?" He teased

"Yes. GOD Yes." She said breathlessly.

Without hesitation he began guiding his hand over her clothed clit,slowly applying more pressure. She moaned in appreciation. He massaged his hand up and down as her hips began to move with him, more noises erupting quietly from her lips. He continued not progressing without her permission. Sensing this, she urged him on. "Ro…Robin. I-I Ne-need more."

Smirking into the kisses on her cheek and neck, he gingerly plunged his hand into her undergarment and continued his ministration with no barrier inbetween, messaging and flicking her sensitive nub. Her moans picked up intensity in approval as he slid his fingers down into her folds and felt how wet she was, thrusting a finger inside.

"You are so wet and ready my love." He whispered into her ear as he slowly thrusted in and out of her.

She moaned and huffed at the same time, meeting his eyes as she reached down and lifted her hips to shimmy out of her underwear, obviously needing and wanted more. Spreading her legs a little more, she granted him more access. The moans achieved new intensity as he added a second finger and caressed her clit with his thumb at the same time, picking up a steady rhythm. Her hips still meet his thrusts in perfect sync with one another. He looked up from actions into her eyes and kissed her as his fingers went deeper.

"Oh Robin…this feels so good but I need more."She gulped trying to catch her breath.

"Do you want me to—"

"Yes For fucking sake…God Yes!" She cut him off as she used the hand that was fisting his hair to lead his head down where she wanted him.

"Somone's impatient." He snickered. Without pause, he peppered kisses down her neck, collarbone, chest, naked stomach below where the skirt of her nightgown was rucked up, nad hip bone right above where she wanted him.

"stop teasing and get to it Thief!" she urged him on.

He smirked as his lips finally made contact with her clit and she again moaned in approval. His tongue swept repeatedly over it before he slinked down to her wetness and dipped his tongue into her folds, slowly thrusting in and out as he enjoyed her salty but sweet taste. Looking up, he saw she covered her arm over her mouth to keep from screaming. That will not do.

Much to her disapproval, he stopped and moved her arm away. " the house is empty and the boys are at the charmings. I want to hear you."

He adjusted her legs over his shoulders and opened her a little wider. Knowing exactly what she needed to dive into pure bliss, he snaked his fingers back into her folds and trusted as his tongue was doing moments ago. While he was doing that, he dipped his head back down between her thighs and traced his tongue in different directions over her clit. Smiling as she screamed his name and grabbed the edge of the bed atop her head, her knuckles turning white.

"ROBIN. My god…d-don't s-stop. I-I'm S-So C-close." She stumbled in pleasure over her words.

He had no intention of stopped. Wanting nothing more than her pleasure, he doubled his efforts and he was rewarded in more rumbles of pleasure from as he curled his fingers and repeatedly hit that spot inside of her. His tongue never relented against her clit, swirling in every direction and spelling out her name.

"Let go my love. Let go for me." He murmuered against her

That was all it took as she came and he felt her folds flutter in ecstasy around his fingers. He continued as she rode out her pleasure and screams echoing throughout the house. Indeed, she was not holding back as this orgasm seemed long and intense, his fingers and tongue never faltering against her.

As she came down from her high, she batted him away from her because she was too sensitive. He took his fingers from her and sucked on them as they made eye contact, hers were half lidded with nothing but desire and love between them.

He slid her underwear up her legs and righted her nightgown over her thighs. Doing so gently, he did this just to take care of her. While pliant and boneless, he took her hand and led her to lie down together at the head of the bed against her comfortable pillows. He snuggled her, chest to chest, and with a smirk he asked, "Did that meet your expectations Milady?"

"Don't be so smug thief." She countered back, giving him her signature Queen glare.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Feeling his arousal against her she asked, "What about you?" as her hand wandered down his chest to dip below his pajama pants. He stopped her before she reached her destination.

"No. this is not about me tonight." He said, guilt plaguing his words as he looked her in the eyes.

"Robin, you can't punish yourself forever. I forgive you. Everything that has happened is not your fault. That lies with Zelena. You have to forgive yourself." She responded as she squeezed his hand that had stunted her actions.

"I will, I'm working on it. But tonight was for you exclusively. I'll let you tend to me another night my queen." He brought her hand up to her lips as he finished.

" I love you Robin…So much."

"I love you too, Regina. Now get some sleep." He told her as she closed her eyes and drifted off into what finally would feel like a restful slumber. Waiting until her breaths evened out and he knew she was asleep, he finally met her dreamland.

AN: Let me know what you guys think. Good or Bad. I have a lot more planned for this story and the title will make more sense. Let me know if you're reading it and enjoying it. Or not enjoying it and has suggestions. Makes no sense to write it if no one is reading it.


End file.
